<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>boys&amp;girls by antarcticas (likefirings)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369310">boys&amp;girls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likefirings/pseuds/antarcticas'>antarcticas (likefirings)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Katara (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Multi, Past Aang/Katara (Avatar), Past Jet/Katara (Avatar), Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Past Jin/Zuko (Avatar) - Freeform, Past Katara/Ty Lee (Avatar), Past Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Past Suki/Katara (Avatar), don't read this to your children, i guess some innuendos, talking about exes, whoops these two get around</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likefirings/pseuds/antarcticas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Katara talk about the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Zutara February Flash Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>boys&amp;girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonburntmemory/gifts">moonburntmemory</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day six: boys &amp; girls</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is objectification."</p><p>"Not really," Katara frowns. "We don't like him any more. This is just <em>discussion. </em>What was it for you?"</p><p>Zuko growls and leans up against the couch, slinging his arm across Katara's shoulders and stealing popcorn from her lap. "The swords. Not the—" he scowled when she choked, "not <em>his sword— </em>though honestly that was nice too . . ."</p><p>"Don't flex on me," Katara groaned. "All we did is make out."</p><p>"Doesn't matter," he kisses her cheek. "Mine's better. But nah, his swords were cool. We used to practice sparring. Also, he was just hot. I mean, I met him when I was in that whole rebellious, fuck the government phase and his attitude just . . . he got me. He didn't know who I was but he got that anger and the way I just wanted to fuck my dad over. It was fucking hot," he groans, "just not sustainable."</p><p>"I get that. I don't think it was for me either. Sokka hated him<em>— </em>and after he kind of outed himself as a serious fucking crazy I regretted it less. But he was hot. The swords," she agrees, "and he was also strong. He used to lift me up and carry me whenever we went hiking."</p><p>"So you have a type?" Zuko flexes, and she just chuckles. </p><p>"You try carrying me, lover boy."</p><p>"Oh I will," he insists, running his hand through her hair for a moment. "I showed you Jin, right? She was probably my Jet rebound."</p><p>"Right, and that's fucking hilarious. She looks so fucking <em>nice. </em>How was she your type?"</p><p>"Shut up," he blushes. "She was cute."</p><p>"Agreed," Katara sighs. "Earth Kingdom girls . . ." she stuffs her mouth with her handful of popcorn and Zuko pushs away, turning to her side with a devious smile on his face. "No," Katara says, pushing against his chest with wild eyes. "No, no, no<em>—"</em></p><p>"Toph?" he asks. "I thought she was a little too young for you<em>—"</em></p><p>"Oh my Spirits, <em>no," </em>she sighs. "You're going to think I'm terrible. I don't like her anymore. And I never acted on it. I mean<em>— </em>okay I never acted on it beyond a few <em>friendly </em>make-out sessions<em>—"</em></p><p>"You liked <em>Suki?"  </em>Zuko sputters, gasping, and reaches for a cup of water before he chokes. Katara's skin usually isn't conducive to blushing but she's bright red. "I<em>— </em>you liked your brother's girlfriend<em>— </em>you made out with her?"</p><p>"She's hot," Katara mumbles, and Zuko has to give her that one. </p><p>"Yeah, agreed. Does Sokka know . . . ?"</p><p>"No! And don't you dare tell<em>—"</em></p><p>"I'm obviously not going to tell him," Zuko blushes. "I'm going to admit something. Don't murder me."</p><p>Katara blinks at him. "We've gotten past that point."</p><p>"Remember when you and Aang were a thing, your senior year?"</p><p>"Oh yeah," she remembers back. "Didn't you have a thing for me back then?"</p><p>"Of course I did. I also had a bit of a thing for Aang, though . . ."</p><p>Katara laughs loudly into his shoulder, leaning against him and falling apart. "You liked <em>Aang?" </em></p><p>"I just said I did," he blushes. "Glad to see I did a good job hiding it. That was a year, after I'd broken up with Mai and she'd gotten with Ty Lee . . ."</p><p>"Ty Lee," Katara nods. "She's also fucking adorable. I<em>—"</em></p><p>"How have you made out with <em>everyone?"</em></p><p>"I haven't," she points her tongue out at him. "Haven't made out with you."</p><p>His single eyebrow twitches. "We just<em>—"</em></p><p>"Shut up, lover boy," Katara grins, pulling him close to her. "Time to objectify me now."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>